


[Fanfic & Podfic of] That One Time Tazer Got a Black Eye

by knight_tracer, Pi (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruises, Fanfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Written Transformative Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Tazer got a black eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanfic & Podfic of] That One Time Tazer Got a Black Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic of notfic written by rhea314. 
> 
> Also said notfic written for Knight_tracer because she is my favorite.

**Title:** That One Time Tazer Got a Black Eye  
**Writer:** Rhea314  
**Reader:** Knight_tracer  
**Length:** 8:58  
**Link:** [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/That%20One%20Time%20Tazer%20Got%20a%20Black%20Eye.mp3)

Johnny sucks at fighting. This is a generally accepted truth of the world, which is probably why when the majority of the team see is new black eye they laugh at him. Kaner usually spends a lot of time laughing at Tazer's face just on general principal, but somehow the black eye is different, more startling, arresting on Johnny's face. So Kaner just ends up staring a lot. It's not like he doesn't know that Johnny bruises just like every other human being. Getting slammed into the boards inherently gives someone some nasty color the next day. Kaner knows this from experience. Both on his own skin, and from Tazer's little basically-naked work outs after he's decided to Jason Polluck his body against the boards for some extra color. Actually, Tazer get's a wider variety of bruise colors than Patricks basic purple/red standard, because Tazer has to one up everyone at everything. But the blackeye is different somehow. It's Tazer's face, which is funny looking, but usually pretty damn pristine. He takes "face of the franchise" totally seriously, like he does everything else about his captainhood. It makes Kaner want to bring him icepacks, and maybe make him soup. Kaner doesn't even know how to make soup. It's idiotic. But Kaner's a good friend, and good friends bring their best guys icepacks when they've picked really stupid fights and have consequently wound up with shiners.

Kaner however is a gentleman and doesn't actually smack Tazer in the face with the hunk of cold, recently refridgerated steak and make a crack about getting meatslapped in the eye. Because Kaner is aware there are some things that sound awesome in his head that would be actually pretty dumb in real life. In stead, he gives Johnny ice packs and doesn't join in the good natured ribbing about how Johnny sucks as an athelete because he couldn't throw a worthy punch to save his life. Kaner's supportive and shit. But mostly the problem is Johnny does this thing. It's like he's fascinated with how his skin feels. In the morning he'll look in the bathroom mirror, first thing, like he's hoped the black eye will have disappeared over night. He'll prod at his skin turning his head this way and that and wincing. All of which he does with the door the the bathroom open, before brushing his teeth and Kaner needs to brush his teeth and Johnny's whole poking-proding-wincing thing is messing up their morning routine because Kaner has to brush his teeth three minutes later than usual which means standing in the doorway and trying to tap his foot as obnoxiously as possible until Tazer stops mugging at himself in the mirror and shoves past Kaner to get on with his day. That's not even the worst of it, though Kaner suspects the rest of Tazer's actions are subconcious. Tazer will skim his fingers over the puffy skin around his eye while he's reading before bed, lowering his hand to flip the pages of his book before going back to the movement. It's like he's trying to draw Kaner's attention to it. Obviously he isn't, because obviously no one else notices and no one else cares. And really it's not helping Kaner in his attempts to resist the urge to replace Johnny's fingers with his own and dig them into the soft, hot skin by Johnny's eye, to make him wince like that himself. Which is just something you should not be thinking about your best dude-bro guy-friend which is totally what Kaner is to Johnny.

So Kaner keeps it up with the icepacks. He's like a pro at this, one always in the freezer, one always at hand. Tazer has yet to comment on Kaner's godlike friendship skills, but whatever, Kaner's used to him being an unappreciative asshole.  
So when Kaner comes over to give Johnny the next icepack it isn't exactly intentional, but Kaner can't say it isn't something he considered. Johnny's hands are obviously busy with his book so Kaner reaches out to press the icepack against Tazer's face himself. Then Tazer'll reach up and take it and Kaner will go back to dicking around on the internet. Only, somehow it's Kaner's knuckle that catche's Tazer's face first, right in the circle of the bruise, the ice pack sliding, slick with condensation, burning cold against his fingers. Tazer automatically jerks his head back, out of the range of Kaner's knuckle-inflicted-pain. Which leave's Kaner's hand hanging there in mid air, ice pack drooping towards Tazer's face, while Kaner's face goes stupid blotchy, like it does when he embarassement-panicks. And Tazer's just looking at him, head bent, cocked to the side, his expression...something Kaner has no idea how to interpret.

Kaner drops the icepack in Johnny's lap and falls down on the other bed, head in his hands. It's probably not doing a great job to convince Johnny that Kaner is 100% normal, functional. But Kaner isn't really. In his understanding, normal functional is not wanting to press your fingers into your best friends black eye until he flinches and then follow them with your tongue to sooth the hot, angry skin in their wake. The bed dips next to Kaner as Johnny sits down.  
"It doesn't really hurt much anymore, you know" Johnny says. Kaner looks up. Tazer has his fingers running over his eye again. Kaner swallows. "See." Johnny's fingers curl around Kaner's wrist, placing Kaner's own fingertips against the corner of Johnny's eye. Kaner holds unnaturally still, afraid if he so much as breathes he'll break whatever moment this is. Only, then Tazer presses Kaner's fingers in a bit more firmly and Kaner cannot be held accountable for what happens next. Really the only logical answer to this situation, the open look on Johnny's face, the feel of his skin, burning against Kaner's hand. That answer is to grab Johnny's face, thumb digging sharply against the bruise, and haul him in for a kiss. And that is exactly what Kaner does. And then Tazer's kissing him back, even though Kaner knows he hasn't trimmed his nails in a while so they're probably a little bit long and ragged and the way his fingers are pressing against Johnny's perfect, messed-up face can't be comfortable, but Tazer's moaning against his lips and his tongue is coming out to find Kaner's and this is basically the best day of Kaner's life because Kaner doesn't often get to have the things he really wants, except the Stanley Cup that one time, and while this might not exactly be better, it's so fucking worth it.

Abruptly, Tazer pulls back.  
"You know it's going to fade right?" He asks seriously. Kaner blinks. Tazer's face is really intense, like what Kaner says next will change everything.  
"Duh?" Kaner looks at Johnny like Johnny's stupid, but clearly the guy is still waiting for an answer. "I know that," Kaner says. "Just because I want to lick your black eye doesn't mean I don't also want to lick other parts." Kaner wiggles his eyebrows laciviously, because Johnny's clearly hard in his pants. Kaner is a boss. Of course then Johnny's looking down, and all the boners Kaner's been trying to suppress watching Johnny fondle his own face are back in full force, though also because it's Kaner getting to fondle his face. Seriously, best day ever. Kaner grins, "We could totally move on to that part of the party. I would not mind." Johnny pulls a mock frowny face, but he's totally failing because Kaner can see the smile twitching at his lips. It's a truly failing display, so Kaner saves Tazer's pride by pulling him back into the kiss, and toppling him backward against the bed, because hey, full body contact. So maybe Tazer does suck at fighting, Kaner totally doesn't mind, because while this one will fade, the next time Tazer gets a black eye, Kaner totally gets to kiss it better. Kaner is going to be a fucking awesome boyfriend.


End file.
